Talk:The Looney Tunes Show Wiki
Someone needs to change Double Date to To Bowl or Not to Bowl and the upcoming episode Newspaper Thief. I'm a Martian who blows my stack who really wants chicken 18:09, July 29, 2011 (UTC) We will as soon as we get images for To Bowl or Not to Bowl. --'XoTulleMorXo' ♥talk and ' ' 18:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) The DMV is episode 18, not 17. And when are the episode clippings gonna change?Mike Gilbert 22:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) New Polls Don't you think we should replace the volume one poll? I'm actually thinking about putting polls about explanations for plot twists, cliffhanger endings, episode chronology etc, etc. Like how about an explanation about what happened to Starlett Johansson.Mike Gilbert 23:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Regular Show x The Looney Tunes Show Generations will be in a crossover special on cartoon network coming soon on 2012. Says who?!Mike Gilbert 15:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Episode box The Upcoming episode tidbit is seriously out of date, mind fixing? Wolfgang the Shark 00:07, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Apparently someone's locked the page. Please unlock it.Mike Gilbert 20:37, December 4, 2011 (UTC) This is looneytunesfan1. I have an idea of what episode should be added to The Looney Tunes Show. Could it be possible to make an episode where Lola tells Bugs she wants to stay with him for a couple of days because her house is full of mold, mice, and cockroaches? But she actually changes her mind and wants to stay with Bugs forever and ever. Bugs would be annoyed with Lola's craziness and love obsession that he can't take it anymore so he asks Daffy, Porky, Marvin the Martin and Pete Puma to help him fix Lola's house so she can go home and Bugs can finally have some peace and quiet. This is looneytunesfan1. I have another idea for an episode of The Looney Tunes Show. What if Lola actually lifted weights and builded her muscles up to impress Bugs and be his sparring partner at the gym he works out at? But Lola gets carried away and only Bugs can bring Lola back to her old crazy self. This is looneytunesfan1. I have an idea for The Looney Tunes Show. What if we putted in a Valentine special where Daffy takes Tina on the best date, but things didn't go the way he planned, Porky wants to do things that Petunia Pig wants to do, and Lola chases Bugs to get a Valentine kiss and a date at a expensive resturant? Thanks, looneytunesfan1Looneytunesfan1 15:19, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Dude, there's no room for fanfiction here. We don't know what new episodes will come out and when. And frankly if there are 2 things I can't stand are: loud noises, and people critiziseing the stuff I like. And that goes for you're talk about Lola being crazy.Mike Gilbert 22:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I didn't know. I was only thinking what should be featured on The Lonney Tunes Show. But you must admit, it is funny when Bugs gets scared of Lola's craziness. Anyway, I wanted to apologize because I thought you created the episodes. My bad. Looneytunesfan1 21:15, December 25, 2011(UTC) It's okay. I suppose it is funny in a way, and every romance has it's troubles, but it was still insensitive when Bugs dropped her in Paris. A holiday based episode sounds intresting, but what makes you think I made them. Also what I want to see on the show is Bugs telling Lola he loves her, Lola being shown more smarter and talented than she lets on, Daffy doing the same thing with Tina and kissing, aswell as a revealation that Pela was just pretend, and maybe show lots of things like the pets of the show having a similar role Scooby Doo had: being a pet because of attachment. Look on facebook for more details.Mike Gilbert 14:03, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I am kind of new to this wikia stuff. Could you give me some pointers on how to do this stuff? Because I thought if I told everyone my ideas for showing episodes on Cartoon Network, they would be featured on television. But I guess thats not how it's done here. I do want to ask something. Do you know the writers of the Looney Tunes Show? If not, that's okay. Looneytunesfan1 17:32, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Not sure. I'm kinda intresting in putting some episodes of my own design two (Bugs, Daffy, Taz and Speedy house sitting for Granny and making sure her pets, as well as themselves get along, Porky meeting Petunia, Crusher chalenging Bugs and Daffy, Road Runner and Speedy racing, and Bugs and his friends and aquantices (Daffy, Porky, Foghorn, Barnyard, Wile E., Tweety, Gossamer etc, in a prank war against Sam ( and maybe Elmer) ). But the first thing about wikia: no fanfiction and fill nearly evely titale correctly.--Mike Gilbert 22:59, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, the the two episodes I told you about might be shown on The Looney Tunes Show. It would be funny if Lola actually moves in Bugs and things don't go very well for Bugs and Daffy. Another episode I had in mind was a Valentine's Day special where Pepe Le Pew tries to presudae Penelope to go out with him, Lola stalks Bugs to get a kiss from him or at least go out to an expensive dinner date, Porkay wants to let Petunia decide what they should do for Valentine's Day, and Daffy tries to come up with the best date for him and Tina to do on Valentine's Day. Those would be good episodes to see, don't you think? Valentine's is good, except the stalking. Bugs seems to be more acceptant of Lola now. And although I have always imagined Bugs,Daffy,Porky,Speedy,Taz,Lola, and Tina as the main charecters (considering the way they are placed in the intro) and that they may eventually live in the same house and have equal screen time, but the've alerady made the Annoying Houseguest episode remember?Mike Gilbert 23:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I just made a new page "Episode Ideas" a few days ago so you can put your ideas on there (: SEASON 2 NEWS!!! JESSICA BORUTSKI HAS ANNOUNCED THAT PETUNIA (AKA PATTY) PIG WILL NOT APPEAR IN SEASON 2. How about The Grand Old Duck of York will that do? What!? But she said she will appear.Mike Gilbert 11:09, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Suggestion on character bios like Yosemite Sam's, under the relations section, you should consider using the word "Nemesis" instead of "Enemy" because Enemy usually implices hostility, negativity or violence. While Nemesis does less so. Kastrenzo (talk) 08:29, December 2, 2012 (UTC)